Over the years, a multitude of security systems have been proposed for monitoring various locations that involve some exposure to risk or peril. Generally, the objectives have included discouraging an intruder, notifying security personnel, as police, and providing some form of record of any criminal activity. Various forms of photographic devices have been proposed for use in such systems; however, the advent of television substantially enhanced the possibilities for scrutiny or surveillance of a location. In that regard, large modern office buildings are seldom without an internal closed-circuit system with a guard station displaying several significant locations within the building. Accordingly, a single guard can monitor a sizeable building, summoning help to a problem location. Furthermore, it has been proposed to record monitor displays for subsequent study and analysis in the event of a crisis.
While previous monitoring systems have been effective, particularly in conjunction with a single facility, there have been attendant limitations. For example, simple television displays often do not clearly manifest a potential or existing problem. Also, such systems are not susceptible to programmed operation, enabling an expert to flexibly monitor a sizeable number of individual locations. Furthermore, in accordance herewith, the present invention recognizes the need to expand the capability of monitoring to accommodate security locations over a widely distributed area. As a further consideration, needs also are recognized for increased communication capability, enhanced displays and expanded control of the displays.